1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to garden type front end tined rotary tillers, and more particularly to a turn mechanism for such tillers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional front end tined rotary tiller does a good job of cultivating garden plants but it has stationary wheels in the rear that do not turn. This makes it difficult to guide the tiller if the garden is on a slight slope. The problem is keeping the tiller close enough to the plants on the high side to cultivate them and keeping the tines from cutting into the plants on the lower side.
Another problem is turning the tiller around at the end of the row. With the stationary wheels, the conventional tiller has to be pushed, pulled, shoved or scooted around to change the direction to go back down the next row. This requires the operator to have much physical strength which may prevent a weaker person from being able to operate this type tiller.